


My Caring Boys

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Breast Sucking, Come Eating, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, Groping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Siblings, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A woman wakes up to a empty bed as her husband has been missing for a month, making her feel depressed as she assumed she was abandoned to take care of her two sons alone. As she tries to recover from her loneliness, one of her sons came in ask for food, then he see her depression, making him worry for her and start planning to make her happy with his brother.





	My Caring Boys

I woke up and looked over to my husbands side of the bed, hoping to see my him back home, but he wasn’t, making me sigh as it’s been close to a month since he went missing and the police found no trace of him, making me think he has abandoned me with our sons. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, then filled a glass of water. As I drank, I felt something touch my ass, making my hope rise as my husband always does that when I'm down to my underwear. I looked back and saw he wasn’t there, making my heart ache as I reached down to the person's hand and saw my first born son, Nick. I pulled his hand away as he stared at me in worry.

“Mom, I'm hungry.” He said.

“Okay what do you want.” I asked. “Make sure Timmy wants it too.”

“We want your Sloppy Joe’s with that homemade sauce.” He said.

I nodded and walked to the pantry, then pulled out the jar of the sauce as Nick walked to his room. Once I opened the fridge, I saw there was no meat, making me open the freezer and sigh in relief as I found two pounds left. I grabbed them and put them in the microwave. Once I started the thawing, I saw it was going to be twenty-two minutes until it's done, so I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Once I was almost done, the toilet flush, making me back away quickly as the water was going to get cold, then Timmy giggle.

“Sorry mom I couldn’t resist.” He said as I saw him grinning.  
I smiled and shook my head, then turn off the water off as I was clean enough. I got out and saw Nick was standing there with worry on his face.

“What's wrong honey?” I asked.

“Nothing.” He said and walked away. 

I put on my shirt and looked around for my underwear, but I didn’t find it, making me smile as I assumed Timmy stole them again.

“Timmy you need to stop stealing my underwear.” I said. “Where did you place it this time?”

“Damn it Timmy.” Nick whined.

“What did he do?” I asked with a sigh.

“He put it in my bed.” He said.

I giggled as I walked to their room and saw Nick holding back Timmy as he tried to shove my underwear in his face, making him whimper with a whine.

“Get that away from my face.” He whined as Timmy giggled, making me smile as I grabbed my underwear, then walked out of the room.

I walked to my room and put them on, then the microwave beep before I could grab my pants. I walked to the microwave and opened the door, then closed it again as I started the last few minutes of the thawing. I turned on the stove, then felt someone hug me from behind. I pulled away as their face was on my ass.

“I love you mom.” Timmy said as I looked at him.

“I love you too honey.” I said. “Is something wrong?”

“No, Nick just told me to give you a hug for some reason.” He said.

I looked up and saw Nick stared at me with the same worried expression. I sighed and opened the microwave, then put my finger in the meat. It was slightly frozen still, but it was good enough to cook, so I cleared the timer and started to cook. I glanced down to Timmy as he still clanged to me and was rubbing his face on my hip. I saw his eyes were closed and I could see he was trying to show his love now. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair.

“Your meal should be done in a few minutes honey.” I said. “Go share that love to your brother too.”

He looked at me, then smiled and ran to his room. A few minutes later, I made the meal up, then walked to my son’s room to see the door was closed, making me get ready to knock, but froze as I heard them talking. I put my ear to the door and eavesdropped on them.

“Once we are done, do you want to go touch mom’s ass again?” Timmy asked, making me stare out in shock.

“No, she’s depressed.” Nick said. “I can’t believe you actually put your face on her ass. What is it with her ass you like so much anyways.”

“What’s not to like about it?” Timmy asked making me smile. “Why don't you like it or do you prefer what we are doing.”

“That and I think I like her front end better.” Nick said, making me my nervousness rise. “I wish to make mom happy again, I think we should do what dad does to her in the her bed.”

I stared out in shock as I almost dropped the plate, making me grab it with both hands.

“We can after we are done.” Timmy said. “Are you close because I am?”

I stared out in confusion as grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door, then my mouth dropped in shock as I saw them in the 69 position sucking each other off. I stared at them as Timmy started to face-fuck Nick as I heard him start moaning, then he pushed deep in Nick’s mouth as I saw his balls start twitching. I felt my groin start to heat up as I saw Nick sucking his cum.

“Your great as always.” Nick said with a giggle.

“Right back at you buddy.” Timmy moaned, then Nick looked at me.

“Oh shit, get off.” Nick yelped. “Mom we can explain.”

I stared at him and said nothing as I was still stunned from the sight of him drinking his brothers cum.  
“Okay maybe I can’t, but don't be mad.” He said nervously.  
I nodded slowly as I finally recovered, then placed the plate on their desk and walked away.

“Shit, we fucked up.” He whined as I stood around the corner as I stared out in disbelief.

“Oh my God we made her wet.”Timmy yelped with a giggle, making me look at him and saw he was staring at my panties.

I looked at myself and saw I had a wet mark on them. Nick came into view and looked at them, then to my face as I stared at him. A second later, his face filled with nervousness as he reached out and touched my slit, making me gasp and grab his hand as I stared at him in shock.

“Wow, I can't believe you didn't choke!” Timmy yelped. “Since she isn't yelling, I’m going to take the next step. Mom can we have sex with you.”

I felt my heart start to race as I took a step back as I didn’t feel stable anymore with my body starting to feel jittery. My son’s stare at me, then they looked at each other and back to me a second later.

“Please stop us if you don't want this mom.” Nick said as he reached for my slit and touched me.

I stared at him in disbelief as I couldn’t believe I was allowing him to do this to me, then I glanced at his four inch shaft that was still hard as a rock, making him smile.

“She likes it, I think we can proceed with the plans now.” He said, then he pulled me to my room as I felt Timmy grabbed my ass.

Once we got to my room, I felt Timmy pulled down my panties, the spread open my ass and started to lick my back door, making me gasp as I stared out.

“Where in the world did you learn this?” I managed to muster out.

“We experimented on each other mom.” Timmy said. “Now that you can speak, can we continue? We promise we won't say anything to anyone since the fear on your face is telling me that this is a bad thing.”

I looked at him and saw he really did want this and wasn’t just doing what his brother wanted, then sighed as I nodded slowly. Both of my son’s smile with excitement, then they pulled me to my bed.

“I want to lick her some more.” Timmy said. “Get her to suck you or something.”

“Actually, I want to lick her front as you lick her back.” Nick said.

I let out a nervous laugh as I never expected to hear this from them. Nick looked at me and smiled.

“Let’s get started while she is still thinking this is a dream.” He said.

I let out another nervous laugh as he wasn't to far off from me thinking that.

"Roll over and put your ass up mom please.” Timmy said.

I did as I was told and opened my legs as I stared at the pillow, wondering what made them want this. As second later, the bed shift as I felt Nick move between my legs.

“Lower down please mom.” Nick said.

I did as I was told and felt his warm breath hit my slit, just as I felt him start licking me, making me let out a shuddered gasp as he was really good.

"Did you do this to a girl before?” I asked with a slight moan in my voice.

“No, but It’s not much different then licking Timmy’s ass.” He said.

I felt the bed shift again as Timmy got on the bed.

“Yes, don't stop Nick.” Timmy said. “You need to rub my balls more often.”

I giggled as he sound just like my husband.

“Did dad say that too?” Timmy asked.

“Yes.” Nick said.

“How…” I started to ask, but felt Timmy start licking my back door again, making me let out a moan.

“I watched you do it to him mom.” Nick said, then I felt him push his tongue in my slit, making me let out at yelp of shock. “So that how he does that.”

I giggled as i liked that comment, then he started to wiggle his tongue around.

“Do we have full privileges like dad since he abandoned you.” Timmy asked, making me stare out as I was hoping they didn’t think that too.

“I don't wish to give up hope yet honey.” I said.

“Was that a yes or a no?” he asked.

“I don't care anymore.” I said. “I have been waiting to get laid again far to long to care who fucks me.”

Nick stopped licking, making me grab his hand.

“Don’t worry about me honey.” I said. “I’ll give him another month, then I will start looking again.”

“What if we don't want another dad?” He asked. “What if we want to make you happy instead.”

“You guys need to find a girlfriend to do this to.” I said. “Well unless you guys don't like girls and prefer boys, which I’m not caring ether way.”

“We don't know yet, we are trying to find out with you.” Timmy said. “Thanks for allowing this.”

I stared out and said nothing, then I felt something penetrate my slit, making me yelp out as I realized it was a hand as it rub my back wall.

“Oh God honey, you touched something that never was touched before.” I moaned. “Keep going.”

Timmy giggled, then I felt him pull away as someone started to push their fingers in my ass.

“Be careful doing that honey.” I moaned. “That will hurt me if you don't go slow. I don't know if I can take your hand so please don't force it in.”

“Okay.” Nick said.

I felt him manage to put in four fingers before I started to feel a slight pain fill my ass, then he pushed in more, making me moan in pain as I felt him slip in.

“Oh my God, that is so fucking crazy!” Timmy yelped. "Never in my life did I ever think something so amazing."

“I know what you mean.” I moaned with a giggle. “This is definitely a unique feeling.”

A second later, I felt both hand hit a good spot at the same time, making me scream out in pleasure and cum on Nick.

“No way, she can do it too?” Nick yelped. “Quick put some in my mouth before she makes me clean up. My hands are too busy to do anything.”

“No, you can do what you want.” I moaned, then looked back and saw both of his hands was in me. “You earn it with this incredible feeling. let your brother have a turn too please.”

“I don't mind not doing anything if I can watch this unbelievable sight.” Timmy said. “But I wouldn’t mind entering the front door when he’s done.”

I stared out in worry as I didn't think about that, then I took a deep breath. The bed shift, then I felt Nick start to pull out of me as the bed shifted again.

“Hay let me do it.” Tanner said.

I looked back and saw him putting on a condom, making me sigh in relief with a proud smile.  
I turned over and laid on my back, then watched Nick eat off my cum from his chest. I smiled as I saw he liked the taste as he cleaned himself spotless. Timmy crawled over to me, making me reach out to him and pulled him to me, then I hugged him.

“Thank you for being responsible with that condom.” I said.

“You’re welcome mom.” He said with a smile, then he kissed me on the lips. He look back, then back to me as I felt his shaft's tip touch my slit.

“Are you ready mom?” Timmy asked.

“Plunder me like your dad.” I said.

Timmy smiled as Nick giggled, then he pushed in, making him grunt.

“This is nothing like anal Nick.” Timmy moaned. “It’s ten times better.”

“So does that mean I’m going to have a grandchild someday?” I asked with a giggle.

Timmy smiled and nodded as he started to fuck me.

“Do me a favor and don't let them do this to you.” I said. “I don't want you in trouble.”  
Timmy’s smile faded, then he nodded. Nick look at my D cup breast, then back to me. I grabbed it and moved it to him, making him smile and start suckling it.

“I can’t believe it’s been thirteen years since I felt you do this to me.” I said. “I do miss the feeling.”

He smiled, then I closed my eyes in pleasure. I second later, Timmy moan as he pushed in deeper, then I felt his cock throb in me as I opened my eyes.

“Thanks mom.” Timmy said as he kissed me.

I nodded with a smile as he got off me and took off his condom, then he drank his cum. I giggled as I never thought I’d see that. Timmy looked at me, then his face filled with worry.

“I’m sorry, did you want some?” He asked, making me smile.

“Sure, I’ll try it.” I said as I grabbed it. “I don't like your dad’s though so don't feel bad if I don't like it like you do.”

I put the condom to my mouth and licked it, then I stared at him as it was sweet unlike his bitter dad, making me smile as I nodded. I gave it back to him since he wanted more, then I looked at Nick as he started to move again to see he was put on a condom, making me smile proudly again.

“Where did you learn this?” I asked. “Your dad don't like condoms.”

“Your porn movies.” He said. “Why do you have them if he don't like them?”

“Because he masturbates in them when I’m at work.” I said. “I give you permission to take one movie each for yourself as an early birthday present.”

Timmy looked at me in shock, then he got off the bed and ran to the movies. Nick climbed over me making me pull him to me and hugged him as he kissed me.

“I’m glad our plan to make you happy again worked.” Nick said, then I watched him reach down and push himself in me, making him gasp softly as his face filled with disbelief.

I smiled as he laid down flat with a happy smile and started to fuck me, them he started to massage my breast as he started to pound me with a slap filling the air.

“Yep, that’s your dad alright.” I said with a giggle. “He like to make that slapping.”

I closed my eyes as I felt pleasure building in me again, then I felt Nick stop moving as he lifted his head, making me open my eyes and saw Timmy was about to penetrate Nick’s backdoor without a condom. I stared at him as he stared at me with embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed honey.” I said. “If you guys like having sex with each other, then I will allow it.”

He smiled and pushed in, making Nick moan with pleasure.

“Oh if you didn’t notice mom he can fuck an ass really good.” Nick moaned. “I love it so much that I can’t get enough of it.”

I giggled and nodded.

“Then I wouldn’t mind trying it.” I said. “I don't care if you cum back there too.”

I felt Nick start pushing back and forth on us making Timmy gasp and fell flat on him.

“I wasn’t ready.” Timmy moaned.

“Too bad, I want to feel that cum shoot in me and I want to cum in mom. Nick said.

“Well you can’t with the condom on.” I said.

“Do you want it off.” He asked.

I stared at him nervously as I couldn't believe I just walked into that one.

“I guess.” I said nervously.

He stared at me, then looked at Timmy, making him shook his head, then Nick looked at me as he thought about. A second later, he started to fuck with the condom still.

“Next time maybe.” He said, making me smile and rubbed his back. A few minutes later, Timmy moan as he shoved deep in Nick, making him go flat on me, then his eyes dilate for a second as a pleasured smile filled his face.

“Again the best feeling ever.” He said. Well second best, mom beats you by a long shot.”

I giggled as I watched Timmy pull out of him and come to my face with his three and a half inch shaft, making me stare at it for a second as it twitched still, then I opened my mouth and started to suck him. Timmy smiled and push my head back, then started to fuck my face. I stared at him in disbelief as I saw discomfort fill his face as his trusting was out of rhythm from him being too tender, then he started to moan and grunt until he couldn’t handle it anymore and pulled out.

“That was impressive honey.” I said. “I don't think your dad can do that.”

“i can’t, that’s for sure.” Nick moaned as I felt him pound me faster. “He likes that uncomfortable feeling.”

A second later, Nick slammed in me as I felt his cock start to twitch in me.

“Man that was the best one yet.” He moaned. “Can we do this again once we rest.”

“Yes.” I said as he pulled out and gave Timmy his condom. “You can do it until dad gets back or until I get a new dad if you guys want that of course.”

“I don't want one.” Both of my son’s said at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
